houseofanubisgirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Its just that dream part 2
Ambers opinion Ok the weirdest thing just happened! You know the play Jason Nina and Fabian wrote the romantic one? I was the female lead and i was perfect but Jerome was the male lead and in the play we had to kiss and we had to (Uck) and when i was asleep i had the weirdest dream that i was a princess (That was not the weird part) and Jerome was my prince and we kissed in my dream and i woke up to find i was kissing my pillow! Could i like Jerome Clarke? Jeromes opinion I had a dream last night me and alfie were trying to kill a monster to save a beautiful girl ( i had no idea who she was) and we did kill it and then we walked up to the beautiful girl and it was amber and we kissed and i woke up to see me kissing my pillow! could i like Amber Millington? Reality (The day after the kiss and dream) (Jerome walks into the breakfast room) (Ambers sitting down) Jerome:Can i talk to you Amber (Amber looks up at Jerome) Amber:Sure (Gets up and walks to the corner with Jerome) Jerome:I need to talk to you Amber:i actually want to talk to you aswell Both:I had a dream were i kissed you! You had that dream two? Jerome:Wait you had the exact same dream? Amber:I had the dream were i was a princess and you were my prince Jerome:i had a dream i had to kill a monster with Alfie and save you Both:Weird! Amber:Do you think we are in like each other Jerome:How? How do we like each other? Amber:Maybe the kiss we had to do in the play rehersal Jerome:yeah maybe Amber:Ok we are in danger of likeing each other Jerome:I think we do like each other Amber;So should we date? Jerome:Ok but keep it a secret because we are not official and we don't know is we even properly like each other Amber:We had dreams where we kissed, i think we know if we like each other (Walks away) (Both of them sit down at the table) (Jerome and Amber keep on glancing at each other from across the table during breakfast) (Duringb football) (Mick and Jerome are talking) Mick: Hey Jerome Jerome:Hi Mick (Mara and Amber are sitting talking to each other) Mara:Amber? Amber:Yes Mara Mara:Do you think Jerome likes you? (Amber blushes) Amber:N...N...No Mara:Why are you blushing? Amber:Im not i have to go! (Walks away) Mick: Do you think Amber Likes you? Jerome: No! How could you even think that!!!!!!! Mick: Calm down man! Only asking! Jerome: i need to go! (Jerome walks away) Mick: Ok! See you! (Mara walks over to Mick) Mara: Ok the weirdest thing just happened to me! Mick: Me too! Mara: I just asked Amber if she thought Jerome liked her and she ran off Mick: I asked Jerome if Amber liked him and he ran off! Mara: Somethings going on! Mick: (Dramaticly) And we are going to get to the bottom of it! (Mara looks at mick and walks off) Mick: (Shouts) What? It sounds cool!